Jyushimatsu
Jyushimatsu 'is the 1st fighter in L-NEO, where he brings his relentless optimism to heavily ruffle-up his opponents. Entrance Jyushimatsu Festival Jyushi arrives from a festival cart of his likeness. Specials! Neutral B - Yakyuu Jyushimatsu will toss up a baseball. This itself doesn't do anything, but pressing B again will have Jyushi swing a baseball bat, launching the ball forward. The timing of the press determines the angle which the baseball will go. Side B - Nii-san! Jyushimatsu will send out one of his five brothers in an order. The order goes, Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, and Todomatsu. Osomatsu will always be the first one out when you start a match, and sending out a brother after Todomatsu will start the cycle right back after Osomatsu. Attempting to send a brother out while one is already in play will remove the first brother. * Osomatsu will dash forward, stealing the cash from (AKA damaging) anybody in his path. He'll spend a second kissing his money, then run off with the money, taking him out of the match. If the victim attacks Osomatsu during this, they'll get their cash back (AKA heal all the damage they took from Oso). However, this will piss him off. He'll slowly charge towards the victim, trying to attack him. However, like all the brothers, they can be taken out in one hit. If Osomatsu fails to rob anybody, he'll automatically go into his pissed-off state. * Karamatsu's painful sequined outfit will shock anybody that touches him. If someone stays in his vicinity, it'll keep shocking them once every so often. While he can be taken out like a normal brother, pressing Side B near him will cause Jyushi to pick him up, and throw him, which takes him out instantly. If you hold B while throwing your buraza, you'll hop on top of him, riding along with him and hopping off before he goes off-screen. * Choromatsu will start rattling off things he plans to do in life, which raises his self-awareness to alarming levels. After a second or so, his self-awareness will manifest in a green, floating ball, which homes in on opponents. The longer this goes on, the larger the ball will get, and the more damage it deals. This caps off at dealing 4% at a time. The only way to shut him up is to attack him. * Ichimatsu will sit down, not really doing anything. If you attack him, though, he'll explode in a cloud of smoke, and transform into a cat. He'll continuously pounce forward, damaging anybody in his way, until he either goes off screen or gets attacked. * Todomatsu will try and hide behind Jyushimatsu. While Totty is out, however, Jyushi gets a damage buff. You need to defend him to keep it up. While hiding behind Jyushi, he'll easily keep up with you while walking. Jumping, dashing, even getting hit will separate him, though. He'll freak out and sit down alone, leaving him wide open. When Totty gets taken out, the damage buff is gone. Up B - Octopus Hold Jyushimatsu will jump forward, spinning until he latches onto someone with his Octopus Hold. The initial jump can have its direction controlled, and not hitting anybody won't activate the grab. Once grabbed, however, it transitions into a grab separate from the traditional kind, with its own exclusive pummel and throws to set-up good combos with. The grabbed character can also shake free similarly to a normal grab. Down B - Jyushi-Clone Jyushimatsu will spawn two smaller versions of himself. Pressing Down B again will replace them with 4 smaller clones. Pressing Down B a third time simply gets rid of the clones. The clones can follow Jyushi around, but can't attack or be attacked. While out, your Up B gets replaced with throwing all available clones forward. If they miss, they simply just fall down and wink out. If they hit someone, they'll latch on and deal constant damage. Two bigger clones will deal more damage than 4 smaller clones. They can be shaken off by any attack, about as easily as Pikmin. If you manage to get 4 smaller clones latched onto someone for 4 seconds, the clones will absorb themselves into the fighter, trading off a random stat with Jyushimatsu's. This can range from walk speed, run speed, air speed, ego, horniness, etc. Whether this is a nerf or a buff depends on the character's own stats. After 15 seconds, the stat trade wears off. Final Smash - Such as it Was Jyushimatsu will spawn all 5 of his brothers at once, all dressed in baseball uniforms. An intergalactic baseball stadium will also appear in the background. A cutscene plays where the brothers have a huge baseball bat and try and swing against an alien team who can send the ball at ludicrous speeds. Eventually, the ball is too much, all their clothes get torn off, and they all get sent into the sky. All 6 dead, naked, Mastuno brothers will fall out of the sky, homing in on a random opponent. Normally, they deal 50% with moderate knockback each, but Jyushimatsu, the fifth one out, deals 140% and practically guarantees a KO. Once all 6 brothers fall, an alive, fully-clothed Jyushimatsu will hop back where he first started. KO Sounds * KO 1: "Euishaah!" * KO 2: "AAaaaAAAAH!" * Star KO: "AAAAAAAAAaaa-" * Screen KO: "eh-UUAAEEHH" Taunts * Up: *Sports a baseball uniform, cheering: "Hustle hustle, muscle muscle!"* * Sd: *Forces water to spray out of various places of his head* * Dn: *Poses with a straight-detailed face, oddball music in the background* Victory Options/Lose Pose * Option 1: Drives by in his racecar, The Bullpen, before declaring "I'm the fastest!" * Option 2: Sits down with a bag of ice over his crotch, saying "It's not going down." * Option 3: Celebrates with a trophy while saying "Yay, I ended up winning!" A pissed-off Ichimatsu then shows up and shouts "Go home!" * Failure: Shows a cat-eyed, perturbed expression, his sleeve over his mouth. Alternate Palettes # "Hustle, Hustle!" Default # "Eldest Idiot" Based off of Osomatsu # "Painful Palette" Based off of Karamatsu # "Fappy Gap" Based off of Choromatsu # "Doll of Darkness" Based off of Ichimatsu # "Star of Hope" Based off of Todomatsu # "Coffee Demon" Based off of his outfit in "Todomatsu and the Five Demons" # "The Great Return" Based off of his outfit in Season 2 # "20 Years Later" Based off of the brothers' outfits from the 1988 Osomatsu-kun anime # "Crazy Stuff" Based off of the brothers' outfits from the 1966 Osomatsu-kun anime # "Girlymatsu-Man" Based off of Jyushiko, the Girlmatsu-san equivalent of Jyushimatsu # "Yare Yare, Ora Ora!" Based off of Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Moveset 'Ground attacks 'Simple' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Spins forward in a tornado. 'Tilts' *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - Raises a pom-pom saying "Ai!" *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Recoveries' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Sprays juice all around from his nose. *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - Positions both legs backwards in anger. *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent with both hands, hunched over. *Pummel - *Forward throw - Dramatically tosses the opponent forward. *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Category:Playable Character Category:L-NEO Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Japanese Category:Anime Characters Category:Adults Category:Osomatsu-san Category:Sorta-Human Category:Celebrities Category:10's Category:Rushdown Category:Glass Cannon